


Burr's Birthday

by Astralideas



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 23:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13600806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astralideas/pseuds/Astralideas
Summary: Aaron doesn't care much at all about his birthday, he's never celebrated it and doubts he ever will. That changes when Alexander finds out that today is his birthday.





	Burr's Birthday

Aaron sighed as he walked through the front door, “It's really not a big deal, Alexander,”

Alex closed the door and ran to catch up to him, “Yes, it is! Your birthday is most definitely a big deal! Why didn't you say anything?!”

He stopped near the couch and slowly said, “Because it doesn't matter Alex, I've never celebrated it before and I don't really plan to this year.”

“Never celebrated what?” Jefferson chimed in. Aaron looked over and saw the whole group on the couch. Oh god, they were all gonna make this into a big deal. Why had Alex brought it up?

He was debating whether or not to explain when Alex made the decision for him, he faced them all and shouted “IT'S AARON BIRTHDAY TODAY AND I ONLY FOUND OUT BECAUSE WE RAN INTO MARIA AND SHE SAID HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!”

He internally screamed as just what he predicted happened, they all were shocked and immediately began making plans. Might as well at least try to stop them “Really, it's not a big deal, I've never celebrated it and-”

He was interrupted as John took ahold of his shoulders, shook him, and said, “What do you mean you've never celebrated your birthday?!”

He stepped away from Laurens and said, “I've never had a celebration for my birthday, I was too young for my parents to do it, my grandparents thought it was too prideful, and my uncle thought that I didn't deserve it. I have not once in my life celebrated my birth and I am fine with that,”

There were scowls all around and several curses at the mention of Aaron's childhood guardians. Theo pulled him in for a hug and he was soon enveloped in a giant and warm group hug. He grumbled.

When they split up everyone immediately began planning despite his protests, Eliza seemed to be coordinating which made sense, because other than himself- and admittedly, sometimes more than him- she had the most sense of the group. Alex and Angelica were getting the cake, Thomas and Lafayette were getting food for dinner, Hercules, Laurens, and Peggy were getting decorations, and James and Theo were getting his presents. Eliza was to going to stay with Aaron and keep him company on his birthday.

After everybody had left to do their various tasks, Eliza tugged him over to the couch and they spent the afternoon watching disney musicals, singing along, and cuddling. It was nice, to say the least.

At around 6pm, Herc, John, and Peggy got back with decorations. They had what seemed like a thousand purple balloons, in fact, all of the decorations were varying shades of purple and a few blues. Purple was his favorite color, but this was a tad overboard, especially since he hadn't even wanted to celebrate in the first place. When he vocalized this to them, however, their response was, “Shut up and help put these up, Birthday-Boy!”

Aaron started taping the streamers to the walls while the other four started blowing up the massive amount of balloons. “We're taking all this down tomorrow, you know that, right?”

Laurens immediately said back, “These are staying up for a week minimum!” and continued his recently started task of taping balloons up.

Peggy grinned as she tied a balloon shut and said “What's the max, then?”

Eliza smiled, “A month?”

Hercules tossed an arm around him, almost making him lose balance and said, “Nope! Three months max!”

Aaron grumbled at that and continued.

This went on until the others got home, finishing shortly before that. Theo and James walked in carrying eleven presents all together, one for each member of the family besides him, and apparently Maria, who had tagged along. Alex and Angelica had gotten an absolutely delicious looking Eat-Your-Heart-Out chocolate cake with chocolate frosting on top and buttercream in between layers. Aaron thought maybe all this trouble was worth it for at least one slice of that cake. Jefferson and Gilbert walked in carrying three large pizzas, two bags of crazy bread, two two-liters of soda, and a hundred roll package of hawaiian rolls. Aaron wanted to drool.

They decided to have him open up his presents first; Maria gave him a stuffed spider, Theo a stuffed cat, and James a stuffed reptile. On the non-stuffed-animal side of things, he got a new journal from Alex, it was dark purple with light blue spider webs on it. From Angelica he got a gift card to Barnes & Noble, from Peggy a set of recording tools (he had mentioned he wanted to start singing and making music as a hobby). Also in the musical vain, he got signed up for professional singing lessons by Hercules and a guitar from Lafayette. He got an encyclopedia of spiders from Laurens. Jefferson got him cat care supplies, which was confusing until he opened his present from Eliza, an adoption form for a cat that they would pick up later in the week.

Minutes later they were eating and Aaron couldn't hold back his smile as he ate dinner and celebrated his birthday with his family. He thought about all the effort they put in despite it being last minute, all the heartfelt gifts, the wonderful food, the afternoon with Eliza, and most of all everyone's absolute insistence that they celebrate the day he was born- something he never had done before. He got a little choked up thinking about just how much he was loved.

Aaron's voice cracked, giving his emotions away, as he said, “Thank you all so much for this, I really mean it,” He couldn't help crying from happiness as he was once again hugged and assured that it was no problem, just to tell them ahead of time next time something like that came up.

As they polished off the food, Aaron having had four slices of the cake, they all sat down on or around the couch with various blankets and pillows. As tonights movie-of-choice started playing, he yawned and fell asleep tucked in tight near his loved ones, feeling completely and utterly content.


End file.
